Of Two Dalish
by Dreamsong Lei
Summary: Assen and Mi face the life of being important twins entwined with two different fates. One regarded as the Herald of Andraste, the other an overlooked addition to the Inquisition. Join them through Life, Death and all the emotions in between. This is a Drabble Series. 100 chapters planned.
1. Birth

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Kay?

Also, this is my first story, so if you have any helpful advice I would love to hear it!

* * *

><p>Screams blot out wolf-song. A crescent moon hangs high casting light on a clan of elves. The smell of woman, blood, and damp leaves permeates the air. A lithe woman lays in the center of a chanting circle with sweat pouring from her brow. Her shrieks taper off to introduce a new one. A tiny body is cleaned, and placed in her arms. Minutes later, the act begins again, but her body is weaker. Another scream pierces the still air, and the woman pants. A smile graces her lips with two babes nursing at her breasts and she whispers, "Girls."<p> 


	2. Enthusiasm

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Kay?

* * *

><p>"Assen!"<p>

Across the clearing a adolescent elf sticks her tongue out. Her blonde hair shimmers in the sun like wheat, and her emerald eyes sparkle. A wooden bow lays at her feet, with half made arrows scattered around.

"Mi..."

Beside her a sullen mirror image glares. The only difference between the two are the eerie amber eyes staring back. Blood is splattered over her thin form, and painted onto the battleaxe strapped to her back.

"I will never understand your... enthusiasm for protecting your sister, Mi."

"I merely reacted to danger, Keeper." Mi's teeth bare in a distinctly canine grin.


	3. Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Kay?

Mi's eyes glimmer from behind a curtain of willow branches. In the twisting river dances Assen. Her leather covered form glitters in the moonlight, and twines around a young elf man. His cheeks flush at her proximity. He stutters a reply to something, and trips over his own feet. She crouches over him, fresh vallaslin throbbing a bloody red.

"Andruil does not hunt for love, Sister. She hunts for beasts." Mi sighs from behind her organic shield, "But with the Keeper sending us to a human conclave, I don't blame you for being mischievous for one last time tonight, Assen."


	4. Hate

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"I hate it when you run off on your own, Assen! Where are you?" Mi sprints through fiery ruins and distorted bodies. Once blonde hair turned grey by soot covers her eyes before she pushes it back behind her elegantly pointed ears. She leaps off a ravaged piece of stone landing before a tear in the Beyond spilling green light. The sight stops her momentarily before she starts to move. Two figures form in the light. Assen's form spews from the hole in the sky. From behind the rift a group of humans stare at the pair with intense disbelief.<p> 


	5. Triumph

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: I don't remember the exact dialogue, so some might be changed slightly. Spoilers from this point on to those who haven't played the game. Also, there will be minor time skips.

* * *

><p>Cassandra and Assen charge towards the sound of battle. Once there a cold hand wraps around her wrist, pushing it at the rip. Energy flowed through her, and the hole folded in on itself. The pain rippling through her fades momentarily.<p>

"What did you do?" She asks.

"I did nothing," the bald male elf smiles, "You however, closed a Rift. Congratulations."

"I... did that?" Her eyes widen, and a grin spreads across her face. Her tinkling laugh spreads across the ruins, and she grabs the hands of the male in front of her. "I did something without my sister hovering!"


	6. Feel

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>A chuckle broke Assen from her glee. She met the steely eyes of the other elf from under her lashes. Though bald he did not seem old, and yet something about him spoke of hardships and loss. He lifts a single dark brow at her. Her cheek flush, and she drops his hands like a hot ember. Her heart pounds, and she turns to face the person laughing. A male dwarf smirks up at her with a strange crossbow thrown over his shoulder.<p>

"My name is Varric, and this here is Bianca. You know the Seeker, and that is Solas."


	7. Wrecked

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"I am Da'assen of the Lavellan clan." Her lips fall back into the signature sultry smile. Mountain wind rushes around them, sending her golden hair around her face and torso. The scent of fire, death and fresh dirt fills the area. Wordlessly she turns to face the flaming ruins. Above the rising smoke is a pulsing hole in the sky. The sickly green light spilling from it casts unearthly shadows over the land. Inside her pain begins to pulse, and the lack of memories sends an ache of loneliness through her heart. "The Breach has wrecked enough lives," she whispers.<p> 


	8. Soft

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"I'm going to die, aren't I?" The words fall from Assen's lips like tears. Panic grips her heart. "I'll never see my clan again. She'll blame herself. I'll never find my other half. I wish you were here, my sister." The wooden bow in her hand creaks. Her steps falter in the snow. Her heart pounds, and her stomach sours. The Seeker pushes forward past her frozen form.<p>

"We must find a way to reach the Breach." The entire trip Cassandra's eyes have been like black ice, but looking at the young elf curling into herself in fear, they soften.


	9. Cold

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Whoever took Assen will pay. Then, we are going back to the clan. I'll convince the Keeper to go to the Brecilian Forest and we are staying there until I warm up." Amber eyes flash, and seemingly glow in the darkness. Her breath forms mist that curls around the metal bars. She barely has room to pace, yet still she does. Human growls pass her lips, and her body continues to shake. The sound of metal on metal erupts through the area as she throws herself against the bars. "Give me my sister back, Shems, and we'll leave peacefully. Promise."<p> 


	10. Without

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Without the other elf, you seem feral." A human man stands outside of the frozen cell staring at the growling woman. His lantern illuminates her face turning blonde to rich gold and making her amber eyes darken further.<p>

"Ar tu na'lin emma mi." She hisses at him. Her teeth bare in mockery of the lion helmet fitted over his head. The black and red mane flowing over his shoulders ripple as he shrugs.

"I had hoped to learn your name..." He trails off.

"Give me my sister back, Shem." In the darkness lion and wolf meet for the first time.

* * *

><p>Elvish Translation: I will see your blood on my blade. Taken from Dragon Age Wiki<p> 


	11. Inspiration

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"The Herald is an inspiration to the people." A dark-skinned woman paces, the gentle swooshing of her dress filling the room.<p>

"Yes she is. Her sister on the other hand... I believe she should stay where she is until the Herald awakens. We don't want her to ruin all the hard work you've done, Josephine. Even Varric has started spinning tales about the Herald." The man falls into a chair, sighing heavily. One hand holds a snarling lion helm and the other runs through short blonde hair.

"Cullen?" Josephine asks. He waves her off, staring out of the frosted window.


	12. You

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Wind blows around a pair of elves. The metal-clad one grabs the leather-covered one by the shoulders. She shakes and bellows, "You need to stop running off on your own! Things like this happen, you get hurt and I can't protect you!"<p>

"You need to let me do things by myself, Da'mi! You don't need to protect me every second of the day, I don't want you to!" Assen pulls away from her sisters hands and snarls back.

"I swore to protect you, Da'assen." Mi whispers to the fading form of her sister, amber eyes shadowed by choppy hair.


	13. Confused

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"We are not apostates, stay your blades!" Solas' cry rings in her ears.<p>

"We are not templars!" Cassandra screams even as spells are hurled at her armored form.

Templar and mage alike fall quickly. Assen sinks to her knees beside the bloody corpse of a young human mage. "Why didn't they listen?" She whispers to the cold body. Confusion and pain wars in her heart, and tears pour down her cheeks. A large warm hand falls over her trembling shoulders. Looking up she meets Varric's saddened brown eyes. His hand tightens, and she leans against him. "Why didn't they listen, Varric?"


	14. Affection

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Under the darkness of night Mi sneaks into the stables. She curls up next to her sister's Red Hart, and nuzzles his cheek. "My sister has been avoiding me," she whispers to the sleeping Hart, "She leaves on missions without saying anything, and she's always spending time with that mage, Solas."<p>

"Sounds like you need to get a life, yeah?" Sera's grinning face peaks over the wooden barrier.

"What are you doing here?" Mi scrambles to her feet. The two elf women stare at each other, mere inches of air separating their faces.

"SERA!" Blackwall bellows from above them.

"Bye!"


	15. Joy

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Note: I opened a poll for Da'mi's love interest because I can't seem to think of one. I would love to know everyone thought on it. Reviews would also be very appreciated since one can't learn if feedback is never given! College is starting again soon, so updates may be sporadic. I apologize.

* * *

><p>"You change... everything." Solas whispers. His steely eyes trace Assen's face, softening slightly.<p>

"Sweet talker." A smile spreads across her face. She pauses before pressing against him. Their lips meet and joy fills her heart. Their lips part for a moment, and their eyes meet. A growl rises in his throat, and he yanks her back to his chest. He kisses her with passion she didn't know he had.

"We shouldn't. It isn't right. Not even here." The words ghost across her lips, his hand unwilling to leave her hips for a moment. Yet still he pulls away.

"What do you mean even here?"

"Where did you think we were?" His eyebrows raise, a the shadow of a smile hovering.

"This isn't real" Her face falls looking towards the intact Haven.

"That's a matter of debate. Probably best discussed after you wake up." The words echo in her skull as she gasps, awakening from her dreams. Her heart flutters in her chest, and her fingers hover over her lips.


	16. Horror

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Note: The poll will be open until chapter 35ish. Could be earlier with a lot of votes to give me an ideas.

* * *

><p>"I...I know I've been avoiding you, Sister, but what I saw in Redcliffe... it was horrible. You were there, chained up with red lyrium growing out of you. Every time I look at you I can see that image hovering behind you." Assen tucks her head under her sisters chin, tears pouring from her emerald eyes. Her sister sighs, and wraps her arms around the sobbing form of her twin. Mi takes in her sisters warmth and smiles.<p>

"I saw your eyes, Assen. Now look at you, your hair isn't braided and you're getting straw stuck it in. Sit."


	17. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Mi stands outside the tower where she has been told the Commander spends his time. She bites her lip, wondering why she let her sister convince her to do this. She straightens her back, and walks boldly into the tower. "It has been months since I met and threatened you," She begins quickly, "Ma abelas, my apologies." She ducks into a quick bow, refusing to look at the armored man.<p>

"I...er... accept your apology?" His hand lifts to rub the back of his neck, and awkward smile on his face. "I didn't even know you were threatening me, honestly."


	18. Understanding

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Note: So far, I have a vote. Yay~ This took me forever to write...

* * *

><p>"Where'd you get that scar?" The male voice startles Mi out of meditation. She stands and twists in one movement, wet choppy hair flying into her amber eyes. Before her stands the Iron Bull, casting a horned shadow over her damp form. Her foot slips in the mud, and she topples into the clear pond. She sputters and coughs before glaring at the qunari warrior. They stare at each other, one curious and patient, the other aggravated and tense.<p>

"From the old owner of my axe," She tilts her head towards the pile of clothes being held down by the two-bladed battleaxe. "He buried in my back, and I slit his throat. Crawled back to camp like a wounded dog."

"Hmm. Surprising you lived through it." His arms cross over his massive chest. One eyebrow lifts at her still sitting form.

"No." She stands, uncaring of her nudity, and walks around the Iron Bull to reach her clothing. Her eyes look up into his with determination, " I can't protect my sister if I'm dead. I am her blade when enemies are to close to shoot." As she turns a multitude of scars glisten under dawn's light.


	19. Holding

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Hold your ground!" Blackwall bellows over the sounds of battle. Ice shoots around from the tip of Solas' staff and Assen stands at his back. Assen's arrows pierce the enemies, cutting off their screams. Movement in the corner of Mi's eyes forces her hand. Her axe rends through an armored body. Blood spurts from the body, showering her in crimson liquid. Silence falls over the battlefield. A heavy hand on her shoulder sends her into action. She whips around and swings her axe. Solas' steely blue eyes widen when the metal stops a hairs-width from his throat. Mi's eyes are feral still, and blood drips off her cheeks.<p>

* * *

><p>Note: I would really appreciate feedback, good or not. I would love to know if you like it, or don't. What works, or what doesn't and how I can improve.<p> 


End file.
